


Party in the SSR

by Amethyst_Elf



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Elf/pseuds/Amethyst_Elf
Summary: It's no secret that the Los Angeles SSR will forever hold the prize for best parties.Aka a collection of one shots about multiple parties through the lifetime of the SSR.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Party in the SSR

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon that photo of Hayley and Enver with the stupid hats on during a journey through Tumblr (if I had any idea how to link things I'd link the image but I don't) and got hit with quite possibly the weirdest idea I've ever had.
> 
> (Title to be sung to the tune of Party in the USA)

December 23rd, 1948

"Chief?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Final box of decorations just arrived; where do you want me to put them?"

"Is it the mini tree?" Daniel asked, turning to face her.

Rose nodded in response and shifted the box in her hands

"Over on Peggy's desk is fine," he confirmed, turning back to attaching a wreath of holly to his office door.

"Wow, you two have gotten so much done already!" Peggy said with a smile as she entered the bullpen.

"Don't worry Peg, we left some for you," Daniel replied, smiling.

"Anything I can do Chief?" Rose inquired.

He scanned the two boxes that were left unopened on the floor. "You could have a look through those? You could also go home and change for later if you wanted."

"I'll have a look through one and then leave the rest to you two."

Peggy sighed and shrugged off her coat, revealing the green dress she had changed into for the party. "Rose you are a star."

She turned to Daniel and a smirk crossed her face. "Daniel," she said teasingly. "You're staring again."

"Was not."

"If you say so then," she replied, walking over to her desk and prying open the box sitting atop it. "So I guess I'm on tree duty then?"

She pulled out two tiny fake trees and set them on the desk, followed by a set of ten baubles, some tinsel and two stars, one silver and one gold.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all," she mumbled to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose excused herself to go home and change. She'd strung up some strings of tinsel around, hung fairy lights above the door and had hidden a few sprigs of mistletoe in various places around the office.

Another two trees and a handful of wreaths later, Daniel also left to change, leaving Peggy alone in the office. She brewed a cup of tea and leaned against her desk, soaking up the warmth permeating through the mug.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" a voice called from the hall.

"Jack! I didn't think you'd be able to make it," Peggy said happily.

"And miss an opportunity to make fun of you and Sousa? Never."

"You just want to steal our party-throwing secrets."

"I do not confirm nor deny the truthfulness of that statement."

"Sure you don't Jack," Daniel quipped as he returned to the office, Rose by his side.

Samberly was next to arrive, then Vega and before long the office had refilled itself with agents. They mingled around, chatting in small groups and dancing to the (mostly Christmas) songs that played on the radio. Drinks were served and Christmas joy was in the air, even Thompson had to crack a smile.

All was well, until Peggy noticed something and her brow furrowed. "Daniel?"

"Hm?" he replied, looping an arm around Peggy's waist.

"Have you seen Rose recently?"

He scanned the room, unable to spot the red-headed woman. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her for at least 20 minutes."

"Where do you think sh-," Peggy began, before an explosion of blue passed through the doors to the bullpen. "What on earth?"

Rose had returned wearing an obnoxiously large, floppy blue sun hat.

She noticed the two agents' confused faces, and strolled over to them.

"Rose where on earth did you get that?" Peggy exclaimed.

"Costume department," she stated plainly. "Lost a bet to Vega and he got to pick one accessory for me to wear for the rest of the night."

"Oh."

"Well, tell him that he's got excellent taste in hats," Daniel replied, barely managing to contain his laughter.

Rose raised her hand in a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

An hour (and quite possibly too many drinks) later, Jack, Daniel and Peggy found themselves down at costumes.

"Ah, so this is where all the decent disguises went," Jack quipped as he flipped on the light switch.

"Oh shut up Jack, you've got plenty back on the East Coast," Peggy replied, setting her glass of whiskey on a side cabinet.

And so they began rooting through the boxes. One of them would often burst out laughing and showcase whatever odd item they found lying around.

"Oh really," Peggy scoffed, turning to display an unbelievably tall, feathered hat in a violent shade of red. "When the bloody hell would anyone need to wear this?!"

"Gotta be prepared Peg," Daniel replied, lifting a floral umbrella and nearly hitting Jack in the face. "Who knows? Next week we might need to infiltrate a commie organisation run by tropical birds."

"Have to agree with Sousa on that one, sorry Marge."

"Which part? The being prepared or the communist parrots?" she quipped, placing the hat on her head anyway. "Good lord this thing is heavy."

"You don't say," Jack replied, setting a round hat box on the top of the cabinet. "That's gotta be at least.... what, three feet of feathery mess?"

"Oh look," he continued as he brought out what was in the hat box. "I've found the child of yours and Rose's hats."

He dropped it onto his own head, the majority of his face now obscured by a wall of purple fabric and feathers.

"Wait, I've got an idea," Daniel announced suddenly, propping the parasol up against the wall. He crossed over to the phone next to the door and dialed a number. After a moment of waiting, someone answered.

"Hey Rose! Quick thing, would you mind grabbing one of the cameras from storage? No, everything's fine. We're down at costumes, can you be here in five? See you in a minute then."

Rose knocked on the door once before entering and was greeted with a costume department that had been returned to some semblance of organisation after the three agents ransacked it. She scanned Jack, Peggy and Daniel's faces, before shrugging her shoulders and readying the camera for taking a photo.

The three agents gathered into a huddle, somehow managing to keep a straight face in their ridiculous outfits. They gave Rose their thanks, returned the hats and umbrella to their rightful places, and rushed off to have the picture developed.

Three pictures were developed of the few that Rose took, one for each of them. They weren't displayed proudly on their desks like other photos may have been as they didn't exactly showcase the serious air of the office.

Peggy's was kept safely at home, sat on a cabinet in her room. Daniel's was also kept at home, but his was placed on the mantelpiece in the living room. Jack did keep his in the SSR though. It was in the locked drawer in his desk where he kept his emergency bottle of bourbon, serving as a reminder almost about what happened last time he drank a little too much at an office party.


End file.
